Sin palabras
by Deb90
Summary: Vimos a Sam y Mercedes acercarse en el baile, en los Nacionales nos confirmaron cuanto era que se habían acercado pero ¿qué nos perdimos en el capítulo del medio?


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, esencialmente porque no soy calva y no maltrato a mis personajes (y si lo hago no lo disfruto); además si tuviese algo que decir en Glee el capítulo 21 habría tenido más escenas como estas**

* * *

><p><em>Pendonas que sabéis quien sois, os dedicaría esto porque sin vosotras no escribiría la mitad de lo que hago (ni tampoco otras muchas cosas sin vosotras) pero no me parece suficiente, así que os esperáis a que tenga algo más acorde, de todas maneras trocitos de esto son vuestros<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SIN PALABRAS<em>**

"Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo Finn, pero esto es algo importante; creo que deberíamos escuchar a Jesse"

En el momento en que había dicho esas palabras había temido el tener que tragárselas de vuelta; estaban hablando de Jesse St Jerk, ponerse a su favor era un movimiento tan poco inteligente como pararse delante de un camión sin frenos, y Sam lo sabía, pero su cabeza no se había parado a hacer una lista de pros y contras. Así era como había visto la situación: darle la razón a Finn era llevar a los Nacionales un dúo Finchel, darle la razón a St Jerk era la posibilidad de que Mercedes consiguiese por fin el solo que tanto tiempo le habían negado, de hecho era más que una posibilidad, en una audición justa Mercedes pasaría por encima de todos, incluso por encima de Rachel; Finn era igual a Finchel, St Jerk era igual a Mercedes.

Y al llegar a ese razonamiento no se había parado a pensar más allá, darle la razón a aquel prepotente era prácticamente firmar un pacto con el diablo, pero que por fin Mercedes consiguiese su solo bien valía el precio de su alma, y como propina una posible victoria en los Nacionales, en el momento le pareció la mejor de las ideas, ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

- ¿Te ha dicho que te quedaban grandes esos tacones? – preguntó Tina a Kurt con la boca abierta de par en par; al finalizar el entrenamiento de fútbol Tina estaba esperando a Mike para pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, cuando los había visto salir juntos les había propuesto ir a la puerta del auditorio para ver si conseguían saber algo de las audiciones y a Sam, que estaba deseoso de saber que como le había ido a Mercedes, le pareció la mejor de las ideas; así que allí llevaban media hora, sentados en el suelo haciendo cada uno sus deberes cuando Kurt apareció y se sentó con ellos tras salir de la sala de ensayos.

- Eso mismo me ha dicho – respondió el chico alisando con la mano una arruga imaginaria en sus pulcros pantalones de lino.

- Eso podría considerarse un comentario ofensivo – dijo Mike pasando una mano por los hombros de Tina y olvidando sus ejercicios de física.

- Eso ES un comentario ofensivo – recalcó Sam que ya había abandonado por completo su traducción de español con la llegada de Kurt, giró la cabeza para mirar a Kurt que estaba a su lado y le dijo – ese tío es idiota, pero de campeonato, ¿quieres que le digamos algo?

- No tranquilos – agradeció Kurt con una sonrisa – ya hay un Hummel-Hudson traumatizado por los comentarios y la existencia en si de Jesse St Jerk, me toca ser el fuerte; además no es que la opinión de Jesse sea algo que me merezca la pena tener en cuenta.

- En eso tienes toda la razón – concedió Tina inclinándose para chocar la mano con él.

- Más de la que puedas creer – añadió Sam – en serio, teníais que haber oído como hablaba en el baile; no es que yo sea una lumbrera pero al menos se lo que significa ir a la universidad.

- Sam – interrumpió Kurt levantado una mano para pararlo y con expresión de dolor – ni siquiera te compares con Jesse, duele oírlo – Sam le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras no dejaba de jugar con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano - Algo me comentó Mercy, como hablaba sin parar de sus fracasos como si fuesen lecciones de vida mientras Rachel…

- ¡Es que lo peor era Rachel! – Sam paró un momento al haber interrumpido al moreno pero este hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiese hablando – lo llamó el susurrador de coros.

- A mi ese tío se acerca a susurrarme y no respondo – dijo Mike consiguiendo que todos se echasen a reír.

- Mejor que a ti solo te susurre yo – dijo su novia antes de besarlo.

- Encantador – dijo Kurt rodando los ojos ante la sesión de besos asiáticos que acababa de desatarse ante sus ojos – el caso es que esta audición es absurda; con el pequeño pony relinchando al son que el susurrador marca los demás podíamos haber empleado la tarde en algo más útil, como ir de compras.

- Venga, no pierdas las esperanzas – lo animó Sam dándole un pequeño codazo, una cosa es que el quisiese que el solo fuese para Mercedes pero eso no quitaba que fuese capaz de apreciar la voz de Kurt, era una de las mejores voces que tenían y St Jerk no tenía derecho a decir lo contrario. Menos aún a dedicarle un comentario como aquel, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que había asistido al baile y sabía lo que había pasado – el señor Shue también tendrá algo que decir al respecto.

- Esa es otra…más que el susurrador de coros parece el flautista de Limalin por como el señor Shue se está comportando.

- Algo le diría cuando te dijo eso.

- Puso mala cara, pero tampoco escuché que le dijese nada – murmuró Kurt mirando al suelo. El comentario le había dolido, aunque fuese de un idiota como aquel, había conseguido disimularlo pero no pudo evitar el tono de tristeza que se le escapó en aquel momento. Delante de Mike y Tina le había dado vergüenza, pero esos dos ahora estaban demasiado abstraídos como para darse cuenta de nada, pero con Sam era otra cosa, entre ellos se había creado una extraña confianza desde que lo había ayudado y sentía que podía contárselo; el mismo se había extrañado pero él, un fashion victim, y el friki se habían hecho buenos amigos.

- Pues ya se lo dirá, y si no se lo diremos nosotros en el Glee, cantas por lo menos tan bien como Rachel y eso le jode; ahí tienes el motivo de su comentario.

- Gracias – respondió el chico con una sonrisa radiante.

- Además cuando llegue el turno de Mercedes ya se encargará ella de regalarle un par de comentarios.

- No se lo he dicho, no quería ponerla más nerviosa; pero tienes razón, olvidémonos de St Sucks.

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo le toca? – dejó caer Sam con tono despreocupado, sabía que se le daba fatal disimular y que estaba siendo más que obvio en su interés por Mercedes pero no podía evitarlo, menos ahora que sabía las perlas que les había dedicado a Santana y Kurt; dos de cuatro, parecía que solo una persona iba a librarse de los insidiosos comentarios de Jesse y estaba claro quien sería. Pero Mike y Tina seguían demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de algo que no fuese coger aire de vez en cuando así que no importaba.

- Pues… - empezó Kurt mientras acababa de contestar un mensaje de Blaine - ¡ahora! El descanso está a punto de acabar y es la siguiente ¡me voy a dentro!

Kurt se levantó de un salto y entró al auditorio para sentarse junto a Santana que ya se había situado al final, tan solo los que se presentaban a la prueba podían entrar así que Sam se levantó para apoyarse en la puerta y escuchar la actuación desde allí. La voz de Mercedes lo inundó todo de golpe, puede que al pasillo llegase algo más débil pero aquello no le quitaba una pizca de su magia, de su emoción…aquella Diva hacía temblar con cada una de sus notas. Cuando la canción acabó el pasillo quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios hasta que Tina lo rompió:

- ¡Guau! Ha sido…- dejó sin acabar la frase y se pasó las manos por los brazos ya que se le había puesto la piel de gallina, Mike ni siquiera habló se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; Sam seguía apoyado contra la puerta, la voz de Tina lo había sacado de su fantasía y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa:

- El solo es suyo.

De allí a quince minutos las puertas del auditorio se abrieron y sus cuatro compañeros salieron de allí.

- ¿Ya os han dicho algo? – preguntó emocionada Tina.

- Todavía no, tenemos que esperar a mañana, aunque no se para qué – contestó Santana; todos se extrañaron ante la frase pero antes de que les diese tiempo a preguntar fue Rachel la que habló.

- Ha sido una competición justa, simplemente que mis comentarios hayan sido más positivos que los vuestros no quiere decir que tengáis que sentiros inferiores…

- ¿Sabes qué Rachel? – interrumpió Mercedes – que te aproveche el solo, si me disculpas tengo que ir a vomitar, es el efecto que St Jerk tiene en mi. Pero yo que tú no estaría tan convencida, el señor Shue también tiene algo que decir en esto – sin decir nada más Mercedes echó a andar por el pasillo; Sam sabía que allí había algo que no iba bien pero no acababa de tener claro como de malo era aquello, escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar pero toda su atención estaba en el pasillo por el que se había ido Mercedes.

- Eh, Bieber – lo llamó Kurt – ven conmigo, me he dejado el chándal en el gimnasio y preferiría no ir solo por si acaso – Sam asintió de manera distraía y señaló sus libros con un gesto para que Mike les echase un ojo hasta que volviesen; nada más doblar la esquina Kurt lo agarró por el codo y puso dirección al baño de chicas – esto es malo Bieber, muy malo.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado ahí dentro? – preguntó Sam preocupado – he oído cantar a Mercy y lo siento Kurt, pero si alguien ha ganado el solo es ella, ¡y tú te has salido! Santana ha hecho una de sus mejores actuaciones…no entiendo porque actuáis todos como si Rachel tuviese el solo asegurado.

- Eso es porque desde fuera se nos escucha cantar, pero no se escuchan los comentario insidiosos de Jesse St Prepotente – dijo Kurt ya a escasos pasos de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué cojones le ha dicho? – preguntó el rubio, el tono de confusión había desaparecido por completo dejando paso a uno de enfado notorio.

- Lo que he conseguido escuchar: no eres una estrella, solo una chica que sabe cantar. Creo que cuando salga de ese baño va a matarlo, y tal vez también a Rachel – dijo llevando una mano a la manilla de la puerta – va a hacer falta mucho tacto por nuestra parte para calmarla y evitar que los estrangule, y creo que no habrá manera de evitar que les lance un par de huevos. Por culpa de Santana no llegué a entender lo que contestó, pero no parecía bonito.

- Espera – dijo Sam alzando la mano y apartando la de Kurt – no te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿te importa que entre yo?

- Emm…no, claro que no – concedió Kurt – quizás sea mejor que tú la convenzas de que matar está mal y así yo pueda fantasear con ella sobre desmembrarlo más tarde.

- Gracias Kurt – respondió Sam palmeando su hombro – y pasa de lo que ese idiota te ha dicho.

- Sí, tranquilo; ya no me afecta, solo tengo ganas de matarlo, como tu novia – Sam le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al baño.

* * *

><p>Cerró y se apoyó un segundo contra la pared para calmarse, puede que Kurt pensase que lo que le pasaba a Mercedes era que se veía poseída por un deseo homicida hacia Jesse, pero él sabía que las cosas no eran así. Definitivamente había tenido que tragarse sus palabras, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido como pensar que algo bueno podía salir del susurrador de coros?, pero ahora eso no importaba, puede que tuviese ganas de salir de allí para gritarle a la cara unas cuantas cosas a St Mi-palabra-es-ley pero ahora importaba Mercedes, así que sacudió las manos para abrir los puños en los que sus dedos se habían crispado y la llamó:<p>

- ¿Mercy? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó empujando la puerta del primer retrete.

- ¿Chicos? – escuchó llamar a una voz desde el fondo - ¿no puedo tener intimidad ni en el baño? Ahora salgo.

- Le he dicho a Kurt que vuelva con los demás, solo soy yo – Nada más acabar la frase se escuchó un suspiro y el ruido del pestillo de una puerta al ser abierto, la puerta del último retrete se abrió y Mercedes salió de allí con la cara surcada de lágrimas ; "_Hijo de puta"_ fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Sam, pero se obligó a si mismo a dejar aquello para más tarde y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, Mercedes cruzó el baño y se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos.

- Shhhh, nena tranquila – dejó un beso en su cabeza y estrechó más aún los brazos a su alrededor, podía sentir como temblaba con cada uno de los sollozos que intentaba contener y cada vez que la espalda de ella se movía a causa del llanto sus ganas de romperle la cara a Jesse St James crecían.

Lo que le había dicho no tenía sentido, y no tenía nada que ver con que el fuese su novio o su amigo; había tardado mucho en hacerse amigo de Mercedes pero desde el primer día de Glee Club había sido capaz de ver el talento que tenía, Rachel era la Diva del club pero Mercedes era la estrella por mucho que algunos pareciesen estar eclipsados. Él la había escuchado desde el pasillo y la emoción que le había transmitido la canción había sido indescriptible, cada vez que Mercedes cantaba los dejaba a todos sin palabras y ya era hora de que se le reconociese; si aquello hubiese salido bien, y Jesse no fuese el imbécil que era, él estaría ahora viendo la una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara de su chica mientras se felicitaban unos a otros por las actuaciones y él se limitaría a asentir a todos los elogios que intercambiaban, mientras le sonreía esperando a que llegase el momento de quedarse a solas para poder besarla y repetirle una y otra vez que había estado espectacular. Pero gracias a aquel desgraciado Mercedes había acabado llorando entre sus brazos y sin quererlo él había ayudado a que aquello sucediera; el día anterior había temido tener que tragarse sus palabras, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberse callado.

Presionó más un brazo contra su espalda para mantenerla pegada a su pecho y con la otra mano buscó su cara para conseguir que la levantase de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Escúchame – le dijo mirándola fijamente – ese tío es un idiota que no sabe de lo que habla. Tú brillas Mercy, más que todos nosotros, más que Rachel, porque tú cantas desde el corazón y eso es imposible superarlo – quería decirle más, quería ser capaz de explicarle todo lo que veía en ella para que ella también lo viese pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y verla llorar no lo ayudaba; aún así a Mercedes pareció bastarle lo que él le había dicho porque una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- No se que hice para encontrarte Sam Evans, pero gracias – respondió ella antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejar un ligero beso en sus labios.

- Gracias a ti- respondió él contra su boca- sin ti estaba perdido – durante un momento se asustó por haber dicho aquello en voz alta, era la primera vez que le decía algo como aquello y temió haberse acelerado; la verdad es que no contaba con decir algo así aún pero en aquel momento las palabras habían salido de él y en cuanto lo hicieron se dio cuenta de lo reales que eran, aún así se asustó pero cuando vio la mirada de Mercedes pasar del asombro a algo mucho más dulce se tranquilizó. Ella no le contestó, simplemente se acercó a él de nuevo para besarlo pero esta vez con más ganas.

De manera tímida aún pero cada vez más decidida fue ella la que profundizó el beso después de iniciarlo, Sam se apresuró a envolverla de nuevo con sus brazos y a responder a su beso. Le encantaba besarla, pero incluso más que fuera ella quien lo besase; los primeros días eran intentos tímidos pero poco a poco iba ganando confianza para hacerlo y Sam dudaba de que fuese consciente de como era capaz de volverlo loco al pasar la lengua por su labio lentamente pidiendo permiso para ir a más. Subió de nuevo una mano a su cara para sostenerla por la nuca acariciando su rostro con el pulgar...Quinn, Santana...aquellos besos no habían sido nada comparados con los que compartía con Mercedes. Sintió como ella tomaba su labio inferior entre los suyos y no pudo evitar reaccionar al momento, su mano bajó más abajo de su espalda a la vez que se adelantaba para evitar que el beso acabase, notó a Mercedes sonreír ante la reacción que había causado y se lanzó a explorar su boca con su lengua; a ella se le escapó un gemido ante la intromisión repentina y las manos, que permanecían quietas en su nuca desde que lo había hecho descender a su encuentro, se movieron hasta que una recorrió su torso para acabar quedándose firmemente sujeta en su cadera mientras la otra se enterraba en su cabeza tirando de algún mechón entre los dedos. Sam se sintió arder de pronto y notó la piel de Mercedes caliente bajo sus manos, en el momento en que uno de sus dedos se coló temeroso bajo la tela de su jersey temió haber ido demasiado lejos, pero ella simplemente se presionó más contra él así que se permitió apoyar la palma de la mano contra su espalda consiguiendo que los dos temblasen. Notó su respiración volverse errática al mismo tiempo que la de Mercedes y cayó en la cuenta de que se habían dejado absorber tanto por lo que estaban sintiendo que se les había olvidado respirar; se separó con suavidad, rozando su lengua con la suya y permitiendo a sus labios resbalar de los de ella, no sabía que tenía esa chica pero desde el primer día le costaba separarse de ella; abrió los ojos a la vez que dejaba resbalar sus manos para coger las de Mercedes y la vio sonreír ante él de la misma manera en que sabía que él lo estaba haciendo. Era la primera vez que compartían un beso así y no podía esperar a que llegase el siguiente.

- Déjame coger la mochila y nos vamos – le dijo ella tras coger aire entrelazando sus dedos – aún tenemos un rato antes de que entres a trabajar.

- ¿Quieres ir al Lima Bean con Kurt? - preguntó acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar y mirando extrañado como ella negaba con la cabeza a mitad de frase.

- Podemos ir a mi casa si te apetece, mis padres no están y...solo me apetece pasar la tarde contigo – le costó un poco acabar la frase pero consiguió decirla segura.

- ¿Pasar el resto de la tarde en tu sofá besándote como ahora? - preguntó él – vámonos ya – dijo con una sonrisa, Mercedes rió ante la frase y se giró para ir a por la mochila que había dejado en el retrete.

Vio como lo miraba por encima del hombro y se mordía el labio para después apartar la vista rápidamente, si ella supiese lo que provocaba sin querer...

Mariposas en el estómago, vuelcos al corazón, sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso...Mercedes acababa de comprobar que todos aquellos clichés eran reales cuando te besaban de la manera que Sam acababa de hacerlo; que Santana se riese de su boca...no sabía lo que había dejado escapar. Pero no era solo como la besaba, era también como la miraba, como la tocaba, como le hablaba y la entendía. Puede que fuese su primer novio pero sabía que lo que tenían era especial, cuando había entrado al baño con solo abrazarla había hecho que se sintiese mejor; pensar eso hizo que una sensación cálida la invadiese por dentro, pero también trajo a Jesse St James a su cabeza de nuevo.

Sam estaba mirándola con una sonrisa estúpida que no lo preocupaba en absoluto cuando vio la expresión de su cara cambiar al levantarse con la mochila en las manos y sin dudarlo se acercó a su lado:

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó preocupado volviendo a acunar su mejilla en su palma.

- Nada – respondió ella intentando ponerse la mochila pero él no la dejó, se la quitó de la mano y la apoyó en el suelo de nuevo antes de hablarle mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Sin mentiras, nos lo prometimos – le dijo recórdandole algo en lo que los dos habían jurado no caer el uno con el otro; Mercedes lo miró y no pudo volver a mentirle mirándolo a la cara, ya habían jugado bastante con él y ella le había prometido a él, y a si misma, que ella nunca lo engañaría, aunque fuese algo así; entonces cogió aire y se alejó hasta apoyarse en la pileta para hablar:

- Es por Jesse...él...él me dijo – se trabó intentando buscar las palabras.

- ¿Qué más te dijo Mercy? - preguntó Sam sintiendo como el enfado volvía a crecer en él.

- Me dijo – Mercedes cerró los ojos y habló del tirón, intentando no prestar atención a las palabras que iba a repetir y que tanto daño le habían hecho, había conseguido disimular en el salón de actos pero parecía que con Sam no podía hacerlo – que era una vaga y que no estaba lista para esto.

Sam sintió su boca abrirse según las palabras iba abandonando la de su novia; las palabras que St Jerk le había dedicado resonaban en su cabeza mientras veía la expresión herida de Mercedes, recordó como se había echado a llorar entre sus brazos y lo que Kurt le había dicho sobre que le había plantado cara a Jesse en el auditorio. En medio de su enfado se dio cuenta de una cosa, si él y Mercedes no estuviesen juntos ella habría salido de allí completamente recompuesta siendo la chica fuerte y decidida que era, haciendo ver que las palabras de Jesse no le habían afectado más allá del lógico enfado y nadie le habría dicho que él no tenía razón; y a la vez que su cerebro acababa el razonamiento su cuerpo empezó a moverse. Cuando Mercedes abrió los ojos extrañada ante su silencio se lo encontró ya abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo.

* * *

><p>- Sam ¿qué haces? - le preguntó cogiendo su mochila y saliendo detrás de él, viendo que no le hacía caso aceleró el paso e insistió – Sam, ¿a donde estás yendo?<p>

- A buscar a Jesse St Jerk para partirle la cara – contestó él siguiendo su camino, Mercedes juró en voz baja y se apresuró a correr para llegar a cogerlo del brazo.

- Sam no, no vayas, no vayas – le dijo mientras hacía fuerza para pararlo inútilmente puesto que él seguía avanzándola llevándola consigo- no vayas, no vayas, Sam por favor – ante esa palabra su novio frenó de golpe haciéndola tropezar, se apresuró a sujetarla por la cintura y una vez que vio que recuperaba el equilibrio habló:

- ¿Qué no vaya? Sé que tú te has defendido de él y que lo habrás hecho perfectamente, sé que eres fuerte. Pero no me da la gana de dejar que nadie le hable así a mi novia y quedarme quieto – después de decir eso echó a andar de nuevo hacia el auditorio dónde suponía que aún estaría fantaseando con Rachel, seguramente estaría sentado viendo como un montón de Rachel liliputienses lo invadían todo con su voz y llegaban a dominar el mundo siendo su primera acción rebautizarlo como Barbralandia. Mercedes se quedó quieta un segundo sonriendo como una tonta ante sus palabras, tenía claro que ella podía defenderse sola pero aún así quería dar la cara por ella; notaba como la sonrisa se ensanchaba en su cara y entonces cayó de nuevo a la realidad y vio que Sam ya estaba en mitad del pasillo y echó a correr detrás de él dando gracias de que no le hubiese dado por sprintar hasta el auditorio, aceleró y consiguió ponerse delante de él.

- Para – le dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho para frenarlo – te lo agradezco en el alma, de verdad. Pero me llega y me sobra con que hayas querido ir a defenderme, no me hace falta que lo hagas.

- Pues a mi sí que me hace falta – contestó él testarudo – te ha hecho llorar; tú puedes estar bien ahora, pero a él le falta poco para dejar de estarlo.

- Sam – volvió a intentarlo ella presionándolo para que no se moviese e intentando ignorar los efectos que un Samuel Evans cabreado y defensor estaban teniendo en ella – lo único que vas a hacer es meterte en un lió, y Jesse St Jerk no merece la pena. Sí, he llorado pero tú estabas ahí para secar mis lágrimas, es la primera vez que he tenido eso, y eso lo único que me importa – vio como la mirada de Sam se calmaba y se centraba en ella y pensó que ya casi lo había conseguido, bajo una mano de su pecho para coger una de las de él y siguió hablando – vamos a volver a nuestro plan, vámonos a mi casa a pasar lo que queda de tarde juntos, y créeme contigo al lado lo último en lo que voy a pensar es en que Jesse St Jerk cree que no estoy preparada para un solo porque soy demasiado vaga para ensayar horas y horas.

- Yo lo mato – siseó Sam soltando su mano y esquivándola para seguir con su camino; Mercedes se dio una patada en el trasero mentalmente, casi lo había calmado y al final le había dado más motivos aún para reemprender su camino.

- ¡Sam para! - le gritó en un intento desesperado porque no llegase a su destino y entrase al auditorio dando un derechazo en la cara de Jesse ante la estupefacción de sus amigos.

- No paro – le contestó él por encima de su hombro – voy a ir allí y usarlo de saco de boxeo, y quizás le clave en la espalda un tacón de esos que según él Kurt no sabe llenar.

Ante eso Mercedes no pudo evitar echarse a reír pero a la vez sintió a su corazón dar una voltereta, no solo pretendía defenderla a ella sino también a su mejor amigo; la imagen de Sam Evans, jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol, cruzando el pasillo decidido a partirle la cara a Jesse St Jerk por ella y por Kurt era lo más dulce que había visto en su vida, y también lo más excitante.

- ¿De que te ríes? - le preguntó él sacándola de su ensoñación y girándose a mirarla, Mercedes se apresuró a llegar a su lado y echó los brazos a su cuello antes de contestarle:

- No me rió de ti, es que me ha hecho gracia lo de los tacones – le dijo dejando un beso en sus labios – tienes que reconocer que eso ha sido gracioso.

Sam no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada al recordar lo que había dicho, en su cabeza enfadada había sonado mucho mejor. Mercedes lo vio sonreír y volvió a besarlo, él inclinó la cabeza pero antes de darle tiempo a que el beso fuese a más se apartó:

- No creas que con esto vas a distraerme – dijo todavía sonriendo – voy a pillar a ese y explicarle unas cuantas cosas sobre por donde se puede meter sus opiniones.

- No – respondió ella sabiendo que aquella vez podía conseguirlo – vas a besarme, y después de eso vamos a irnos a mi casa.

- Tengo que ir a por los libros – respondió él pasando los brazos por su cintura ya rendido a ella, ya tendría ocasión de pillar al susurrador.

- Le mandamos un mensaje a Kurt – contestó Mercedes dejando un beso en su mandíbula y una caricia en su cuello con su nariz – y que los coja él.

Los dos supieron que ella había ganado la discusión, era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocarlo así y eso sumado al beso que habían compartido en el baño habían hecho que Jesse St Jerk quedase muy al fondo de la lista mental de "cosas que hacer" de Sam en aquel momento; Mercedes notó como Sam se estremecía ante la caricia y se la devolvía pasando los dedos por su columna, él estaba a punto de hablarle cuando aquel al que había estado buscando hacía unos instante apareció por el pasillo.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno...Justin Bieber y Lazycé, lo que uno tiene que ver – comentó Jesse nada más verlos – un dúo vuestro sería tan entretenido como horripilante.

Mercedes dio gracias a Dios, Aretha, Beyoncé y a todos aquellos a quienes idolatraba porque Jesse hubiese aparecido a su espalda, así cuando Sam quiso avanzar ella no tuvo más que girar y dejar su espalda contra su pecho para quedar en medio de ellos.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso no? - preguntó Sam apretando los puños pero dejando que ella lo retuviese.

- La verdad es que sí, la ironía es uno de mis talentos.

- También lo va a ser andar en muletas.

- Mercedes, ¿te importaría ir a la cafetería a comerte unas cuantas bolitas de patata? Parece que tu novia y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas que arreglar – dijo Jesse con evidente prepotencia, Mercedes fue a hablarle pero antes de que le diese tiempo Sam había conseguido adelantarse, se acercó a Jesse y sin tocarlo fue acercándose a él hasta que este dio con la espalda contra la pared.

- Vas a pedirle perdón ahora mismo – dijo bajando la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, Jesse no dijo nada pero trago saliva con dificultad – vas a pedirle perdón a ella, a Kurt e incluso a Santana. Me parece muy bien que estés enamorado de Rachel y que quieras hacer de todo para recuperarla pero no te vas a llevar ni a mi chica ni a mis amigos por delante. Te crees muy listo por todo lo que les has dicho en el auditorio pero no eres más que un imbécil; no tienes el talento de Mercedes, la voz de Kurt o los huevos de Santana para abrirte paso en la música como quisieras y eso te jode. Te las das de experto para quedar bien a los ojos de Rachel y sentirte un poco mejor contigo mismo pero en el fondo sabes que eres un fraude, estás aquí diciéndole a la gente que no tiene lo que hay que tener para cumplir sus sueños porque tú no has sabido luchar por el tuyo. Yo seré disléxico, pero si quiero algo voy a por ello, incluso aunque para ello tenga que vestirme de Justin Bieber o algo así; tú solo sabes atacar para sentirte superior. Me parece genial si te conformas con vivir así, pero desde luego no vas a hacerle creer a ella que no es lo suficientemente buena para meterte en las bragas de Rachel. Y por cierto espero que Finn no te lo permita. Haz lo que te de la gana con tu vida pero no te atrevas a hacerle sentir a los demás que son inferiores a ti, y menos a ella. Porque yo no te lo voy a permitir y además, tú y yo sabemos que ese solo es lo mejor que has oído en tu vida.

Mercedes se había quedado paralizada al escuchar todo aquello, cada palabra que había dicho Sam...la manera en que las había dicho...todavía no terminaba de creer que él hubiese dicho todo aquello, y por ella; al final no le había sacudido a Jesse pero parecía que había conseguido devolvérsela de una manera mejor; siempre supo que Sam era muy observador y acababa de comprobar que había calado a Jesse hasta el fondo, lo que no sabía es que fuese capaz de decírselo a la cara de esa manera, y además por ella, lo acababa de hacer por ella.

- Yo...yo...- empezó Jesse sin despegarse de la pared todavía.

- Tú vas a pedirle perdón – dijo Sam asintiendo con la cabeza – ahora.

- Mercedes, siento lo que te dije en el auditorio, quizás me excedí con mis palabras – dijo Jesse paseando la vista entre ella y Sam.

- Disculpa aceptada St James, al fin y al cabo no debería ni haberte hecho caso mientras me hablabas.

- Bueno y ahora si me disculpáis – dijo aclarándose la garganta e intentando apartarse de la pared – tengo cosas que hacer, agradecería que esto quedase entre nosotros – Sam extendió el brazo para apoyar la mano en la pared y le impidió el paso:

- Me parece perfecto, tú no dices nada, nosotros no decimos nada, pero a Kurt si le mandas un mensaje; porque después de estar aquí en el baile no se como pudiste decirle algo así.

Jesse asintió y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia la salida; Mercedes boqueó todavía sin acabar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder en aquel pasillo, su novio acaba de conseguir no solo callar a Jesse St James, también había conseguido que se disculpase con ella y que prometiese hacerlo con Kurt. Aquello era algún tipo de milagro navideño adelantado.

Extendió la mano para tocar la espalda de Sam y que él se girase a mirarla y en ese momento Kurt apareció salido de la nada gritando:

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! Llego a haberme perdido esto y me muero; no solo le has dado semejante discurso, ¡es que además no fue en Na'vi! – las palabras de Kurt hicieron que Sam que ya estaba bastante azorado enrojeciese hasta las orejas, ni el mismo se explicaba como había conseguido decir todo aquello sin trabarse si una sola vez. Mercedes vio su vergüenza y quiso hablar para salvarlo de oír todo lo que Kurt fuese a soltar en aquel momento de exaltación pero su amigo parecía tener algo más importante que decir, cambió la cara y empezó a hablar de nuevo – Muchas gracias Sam, de verdad; lo que has hecho por mi...muchas gracias – Kurt parecía embargado por la emoción e incapaz de decir nada más; Mercedes tenía la vista clavada en Sam pero extendió la mano para acariciar el brazo de Kurt.

- De nada – respondió Sam llevándose una mano a la nuca nervioso – no tenía porque hablarte así, nadie tendría porque hablarte así. Después de lo de Karofsky no tienes porque aguantar que nadie haga algún comentario de ese tipo. Además cantas mejor que él – Sam pretendía decir que después de haber tenido que irse por todo el drama ocasionado por Karoksky lo que menos se merecía era que alguien como Jesse lo atacase con un comentario así, y menos cuanto tenía más talento que él pero esta vez si que le pudieron los nervios después de lo que había hecho. De todas maneras Kurt y Mercedes parecieron entender lo que quería decir, porque vio como su novia parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas y su amigo dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó.

- Gracias Sam – a diferencia de lo que otros podrían haber hecho Sam le devolvió el abrazo de verdad, Kurt era su amigo y se lo había demostrado, él tan solo había hecho lo propio; ante esa vista de su novio y su mejor amigo Mercedes no pudo evitar emocionarse y sumarse al abrazo, Sam aflojó uno de los brazos para cerrarlo en torno a ella y Kurt se apartó diciendo divertido:

- Tranquila Diva, no voy a quitarte a tu hombre.

- Vamos sabes que no lo hacía por eso – respondió Mercedes apretándose contra el costado de Sam y relajándose al ver la expresión de Kurt, que le dejó claro que tan solo estaba bromeando, quien se distrajo al instante con el sonido de su móvil. Aprovechando eso se giró y encaró al rubio:

- Yo todavía no te he dado las gracias – dijo poniéndose de puntillas.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

- Lo sé, pero aún así lo que acabas de hacer...

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! -gritó Kurt.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Mercedes sobresaltada.

- ¿Tú has visto la hora? - contestó su amigo nervioso – Tengo que ir a recoger las flores para el entierro y tengo que llamar a mi padre para que venga a recogerme porque Finn se fue antes a la residencia y me espera allí. ¡No voy a llegar!

- Cálmate Kurt – lo interrumpió Sam y acto seguido giró hacia su novia – llevalo tú ya, total ibais a veros después y de todas maneras ya no me queda nada para entrar al trabajo.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó ella haciendo un puchero.

- No – rió él en respuesta – pero si no a Kurt va a darle un infarto y no quiero sentirme culpable; pero me debes la de esta tarde – añadió señalándola con el dedo.

- Yo siempre pago mis deudas Evans – respondió Mercedes poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo, Sam temía no poder apartarse de ella una vez que lo hiciese así que intentó dejar las manos quietas donde las tenía, y sospechó que ella había pensado lo mismo porque se limitó a ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo; aunque se podían haber ahorrado todas sus precauciones porque en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron Kurt tiró de Mercedes y la apartó:

- Genial, gracias. Lo siento pero si no llego a hacer eso mañana dejarías de ser un secreto porque os encontrarían enrollándoos en el pasillo – se excusó empezando a tirar de Mercedes hacia la puerta - ¡Sam! Mike tiene tus libros.

- ¡Recibido! - gritó Sam en respuesta mirando divertido como arrastraba a Mercedes pasillo adelante, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó allí de pie mirando como se iban. No podía creerse que aquella chica fuese suya, solo esperaba que aquello durase porque no sabía porque pero perder a Mercedes sospechaba que le dolería más que cualquier otra cosa; en ese momento ella se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante que a él le arrancó la suya propia, puede que aquello le saliese bien aunque aún estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía que había pensado ella sobre su ataque defensivo sobre Jesse St James pero tendría que esperar a mañana para averiguarlo, por ahora tendría que buscar a Mike e inventarse una buena excusa sobre porqué había tardado tanto en volver.

* * *

><p>El funeral de Jean había llegado y al ver como Sue se derrumbaba al hablar todos los miembros del Glee Club se alegraron de haber seguido lo que Finn había dicho, al final no lo habían hecho solo por Jean, sino también por Sue y aún con todo lo que les había hecho la entrenadora se había merecido aquello.<p>

Después del servicio se quedaron a recoger todas las cosas que habían llevado para hacer aquello un poco más especial, lo guardaron todo en cajas, excepto una de las setas que Sue había pedido llevarse, para que el Señor Shue se lo llevase en su coche y ahora estaban comprobando no haber dejado nada atrás. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando y Sam que estaba haciendo tiempo para que todos saliesen y poder irse de allí con Mercedes levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se preguntó como podía no haberse dado cuenta de que ella se había ido si todo el motivo de su lentitud había sido esperarla, supuso que se debía a que todavía estaba dándole vueltas a su encontronazo del día anterior con Jesse, ese del que aún no habían podido hablar entre unas cosas y otras. Sam había llegado a lo conclusión de que lo peor de llevar una relación en secreto era la falta de tiempo; entre trabajar, preparar el funeral y los niños, y cuando pensaba niños pensaba en Stacy, Stevie y Kurt, solo se habían visto en clase; y por ahora no podía acercarse a ella en clase como quisiera. Pero era su trato, un verano para ellos solos y después en septiembre enfrentar a las hienas. La perspectiva se le haría un poco más fácil en ese momento si supiese donde narices se había metido su novia y porqué no lo había esperado. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y vio a Mercedes:

- No pensarías que me había ido sin ti rubito – saludó con una sonrisa.

- Empezaba a temérmelo – respondió levantándose del banco y llegando a su lado, la saludó dejando un ligero beso en sus labios y siguió hablando - ¿nos vamos?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza y Sam abrió la puerta para que los dos saliesen de allí, todos sus amigos se habían ido ya hacía un rato así que se permitió pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella sin preocuparse porque alguien que no debía los viese, Mercedes se apretó contra él y cogió la mano con la que estaba rozando su mejilla. Caminaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando solo del hecho de estar el uno con el otro, cosa que parecía hacerles falta después del día tan triste que habían pasado; aunque no habían conocido a Jean la tristeza de Sue era tal que se había pegado a todos ellos como propia, y sin entender aún del todo el porqué ellos dos la estaban aplacando con el simple hecho de notar al otro respirar a su lado. Llegaron al mismo parque donde habían parado el día del baile al volver del instituto y se sentaron en el que había acabado por ser su banco.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sam sentándose con una pierna a cada lado del banco y apartándole de la cara un mechón de pelo que le impedía verle los ojos.

- Sí – respondió Mercedes en voz baja – es sólo que me he dado cuenta de algo.

- ¿Y puedo saber de qué? - preguntó él tirando de ella hasta dejarla pegada a él, la hizo subir las piernas al banco y apoyó su espalda contra su pecho, normalmente ya quería tenerla cerca, pero esa tarde necesitaba abrazarla.

- Puedes – respondió ella cogiendo las manos que descansaban sobre ella y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que la acción de Sam le había provocado – me he dado cuenta de que me da igual el solo, que se lo quede Rachel.

- ¿Te da igual el solo? Pero te lo mereces, es tuyo – respondió Sam apartando el pelo de ella hacia un lado para poder apoyar la barbilla en su hombro sin que le hiciese cosquillas, estaba tan concentrado en lo que ella acababa de decirle que no se dio cuenta de que las yemas de sus dedos y su aliento golpearon el cuello de Mercedes de una manera que la hicieron estremecerse. Ella contuvo el aliento antes de contestarle para impedir que las palabras "_Me llega con que tú seas mio_" escapasen de sus labios, aún era muy pronto para decirle algo así, pero lo que sentía por Sam se le escapaba por los cuatro costados.

- A ver, quiero el solo, no me malinterpretes. Pero después de esta tarde he acabado de entender algo, Sue tiene todo lo que quiere en el sentido profesional y eso nunca va a conseguir llenar el vacio que Jean le ha dejado. Se querían tanto y se han dado tantas cosas que Sue lo cambiaría todo por tenerla de vuelta. Y me he dado cuenta de que yo tengo eso – sintió a Sam asentir contra su cuello y siguió hablando mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos sin tan siquiera darse cuenta – Ayer me quedé destrozada después de todo lo que Jesse me dijo, y tú supiste verlo y consolarme. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mi, y además no dudaste en defenderme.

- Mercy, soy tu novio; si no supiese consolarte y quisiese defenderte algo iría mal aquí – la interrumpió él contento de saber por fin lo que ella pensaba sobre la tarde anterior.

- Pues la primera vez que yo tengo eso – le respondió ella girando lo suficiente la cabeza un instante para mirarlo a los ojos – y no se como darte las gracias por ello.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hago porque – Sam estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua para callarse, pero pudo controlarse en el último momento; llevaban juntos un par de semanas no podía decirle que la quería, así que cambió lo que iba a decir por lo mejor que se le ocurrió que se acercaba a la verdad pero que aún no era una declaración con todas las letras – porque es lo que siento.

- Aún así, gracias por lo que hiciste, y por lo que dijiste– dijo Mercedes girándose pero esta vez para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

- Es que es verdad. Te lo dije ayer, tu brillas Mercedes, aunque Jesse St Jerk no sea capaz de admitirlo, porque saberlo si que lo sabe. Brillas encima de un escenario y brillas como persona; para mi has sido como la estrella de Peter Pan. Cuando lo veía todo negro tú me enseñaste algo de luz – Sam se calló de golpe al escuchar sus propias palabras "_Genial Evans, no le dices que la quieres pero le sueltas que es la estrella que te ilumina, mucho mejor sí, y además nada cursi_". Estaba devanándose los sesos para dar con la manera de arreglarlo pero ella no lo dejó, se giró hasta pasar de darle la espalda a estar de lado y se inclinó para besarlo; se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, apoyó la palma de la mano en su cara y saboreó su boca como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y aquello fuese lo único que quisiese hacer, Sam la imitó llevando sus manos a su cara para tenerla más cerca todavía, si eso era lo que ella pensaba sobre lo que acababa de decirle no se arrepentía de que se le hubiese escapado.

- ¿Ves como no necesito el solo? Tengo algo más importante – dijo Mercedes una vez que se separó de él perdiéndose por completo en sus ojos verdes, pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, temerosos de dejar escapar muy pronto palabras muy grandes; ella se dio cuenta de como había sonado su frase y aunque ya había quedado claro lo que quería decir intentó suavizarlo – te tengo a ti, a Kurt, a Tina y a Mike, incluso a Rachel si dejamos este duelo de lado, a todos los chicos y eso es mucho más importante.

Sam asintió ante sus palabras y dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz entendiendo lo que ella quería decirle, quedándose sobre todo con lo que había dicho sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Ese algo más importante era él, ella lo sabía y se lo había dejado entrever, tal y como había hecho él con ella minutos antes. Sintió a Mercedes girar de nuevo entre sus brazos para volver a su posición anterior y la recibió entre sus brazos de nuevo de buena gana, ella entrelazó sus manos y cerró los brazos de él con más fuerza en torno a su propio cuerpo. Se quedaron allí, sabiendo los dos que algo mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiesen sentido estaba naciendo dentro de ellos, puede que fuese muy pronto pero eso no quitaba que fuese verdad; se estaban enamorando y aunque los dos sabían que todavía no había llegado el momento de decírselo no les preocupaba, aquella tarde les había quedado más que claro que los dos estaban en la misma situación, cayendo el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p>Cuando al día siguiente en el instituto Sam vio el cartel que decía que tenían una reunión urgente en el Glee a las tres y media supo que solo había dos posibilidades: o al señor Shue le había vuelto la cordura o la audición había sido tan reñida que quería que alguien la repitiese; y tuvo claro que si era lo segundo y se repetía lo de la vez anterior le daba igual que Mercedes lo distrajese a besos, primero la besaría y en cuanto tuviese un momento le sacudiría a St James.<p>

Llegó al aula y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz a Mercedes que ella respondió sin que nadie reparase en ellos, iba a sentarse delante de ella pero entonces vio una silla justo detrás de donde Jesse estaba sentado y decidió que sería mejor sentarse allí, así si se le ocurría decir alguna burrada no tenía más que darle una patada a la silla para mandarlo de bruces al suelo. Cuando habían hablado de preparar el funeral había protestado pero sin atacar a nadie en concreto y Kurt le había ensañado el mensaje que le había mandado disculpándose, así que parecía que iba a mantener lo que le había dicho, pero con Jesse St Jerk nunca había que dar nada por seguro. Cuando se sentó Jesse se levantó y se situó en el piano cerca del señor Shue, y cuando lo hizo Sam escuchó a Mercedes y Kurt ahogar una risa, se giró a mirarla a ella y pudo ver como apretaba los labios para no echarse a reír y eso hizo que a él le diesen ganas de reír también pero mantuvo la cara seria y bien enfocada a Jesse tal y como había hecho en la reunión anterior.

Al cabo de una hora el señor Shue los dejó irse, habían planeado toda una estrategia para los Nacionales y lo habían hecho como un equipo. Como siempre Sam estaba cogiendo las cosas de su taquilla con toda la parsimonia del mundo, esperando a que el pasillo se vaciase para poder irse de allí con Mercedes; por suerte la reunión se había alargado lo suficiente como para que casi no quedase gente en el instituto.

- Creo que Jesse te tiene miedo – fue el saludo de su novia entre risas al llegar a su taquilla y apoyarse contra ella esperando a que él acabase.

- No mucho – sonrió él apartando su atención de los libros para darle un beso – si no se habría callado del todo.

- Pero no nos ha nombrado ni a mi ni a Kurt – repuso ella mientras lo veía cerrar la taquilla, Sam se giró y la cogió de la mano antes de echar a andar – y si hizo eso es por ti.

- ¿Qué hará falta para que se calle del todo?

- ¿Amenazarlo con matar a Rachel? - propuso Mercedes riendo ante la cara de exasperación de él – pero olvidémonos de Jesse St Sucks, ¿hoy entras más tarde no?

- Sí señorita, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Porque el otro día teníamos planes, pero por su culp..

- Es cierto – la interrumpió Sam al caer en la cuenta – me debe algo señorita Jones, toda una tarde comiéndola a besos en su sofá.

- Estoy intentando pagarte Evans – respondió ella poniéndose de puntillas y parándolo para besarlo allí.

- En cuanto acabe de besarte ahora – le dijo él sin despegar los labios – nos vamos – sintió como ella sonreía y aprovechó el momento para profundizar el beso; esa tarde puede que llegasen o no a casa de Mercedes pero les quedaban muchas tardes por delante, en lo que concernía a Sam tantas como ella quisiese regalarse y desde el día anterior tenía claro que para ella serían tantas como él quisiese compartir. Aquello podría estar empezando pero Sam ya no tenía miedo de que se rompiese, aquello era real, aquello era de verdad, aquello era una palabra que empezaba por A y que todavía no iba a decir en voz alta. Además no hacía falta que la dijese, lo veía en los ojos de Mercedes cuando la miraba. Amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: Espero que os haya gustado; se que me he tomado una licencia con Kurt que no debería saber nada de la relación pero perdonármelo, si no os importa hacemos como si en el 22 en el Lima Bean los Samcedes disimulasen porque los Pizes estaban tomando un café por allí y listo :P Es que no puedo resistirme a Kurt.

Puede que alguien que esté leyendo esto haya leído mi otra historia Samcedes y no sabéis cuanto siento no haber actualizado ya pero la tecnología está en mi contra. Perdí mi contraseña (podéis reíros os dejo) y cuando la recuperé (mil gracias Sil) mi ordenador decidió que era un buen momento para jugar a morirse, los dos últimos capítulos están allí así que estoy rezando para que me lo devuelvan sin perder la información; si no es posible o tarda mucho los reescribiré que tengo muchas ganas de compartir esa historia (y el próximo long fic que tengo pensado y también está empezado en mi ordenador moribundo), así que lo siento mucho; mientras iré dejando cositas como esta que me vayan saliendo, al fin y al cabo Murphy puede habernos quitado a Sam pero la imaginación y las ganas de escribir no puede quitárnoslas (creedme si empezase a hablar de Murphy no pararía)

Un beso y gracias por leerme

Deb

P.D. Si alguien lee esto puede que hayáis llegado aquí gracias a la recomendación de SylviaMaria a quien no le puedo dar las gracias por las historias que nos regala y por mantener vivo el Samcedismo, y mucho menos por recomendarme, gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Si le dais a "Review this chapter" me haréis más felices que a la Berry cuando le dan un solo, y todos sabemos que eso es MUY MUY feliz ;)<p> 


End file.
